Love's Just the Begining
by Apathetic Sorceress
Summary: After Yuna and the others left Lulu and Wakka grew closer and are not trying to understand their feelings for each other. Life is going to take some interesting turns for these two when everyone comes back home to visit. Will everything turn out okay?


**Love's Beginning**

Lulu sighed as she looked out across the Beach of Besaid Island, she could see almost everything that was going on down there from her position on top of the ruins. The beach itself was decent sized with beautiful white sand it almost looked like the private paradises people always dreamed of. Well except for today because the beach was populated by many people and Lulu had to admit that it took some time to get used to all the travelers. Ever since Sin had died tourism had become a part of everywhere because people didn't have to worry about attacks on their boats and homes. Sure, things were a lot quieter now that Sin was destroyed but it was also busier and Lulu liked things a little quieter then what they were now.

She was glad that Sin was gone just like all Spira's citizens were, but she didn't enjoy people coming to Besaid and invading her life. Everyone wanted to see summoner Yuna and her legendary guardians that helped her destroy Sin without the Final Aeon. It was a little irritating for Lulu to have people want to meet her, before this pilgrimage was a success she had been on two others that failed so she had been considered a curse upon any pilgrimage. She hadn't gone on the pilgrimage with Yuna to prove everyone wrong though, Yuna was like a little sister to her and she was going to protect her until the end. Lulu was glad when they found a way to defeat Sin without the Final Aeon, had they used the Final Aeon it would have required a sacrifice of one of the guardians closest Yuna, and Yuna herself would have died performing it. Those weren't the only bad parts to the final summoning though, the worst part of the Final Summoning was the fact that the Final Aeon one of the original guardians would become Sin and would ravage the world. It was an unending cycle one that they had actually managed to break and that was what mattered to her the most. They had done the one thing that Lady Yunalesca had said they couldn't do.

She smiled to herself, a smile that she didn't give anyone else except for maybe Wakka. For some reason the red head was always able to make her feel a little bit better. In the recent case where the Island was more populated then usual though both of them were unhappy and often hid themselves away. Often or not the two ended up on top of the ruins talking about anything that really crossed their mind0s. Lulu often listened to Wakka more then she talked, but that wasn't unusual Lulu had never been the real talkative type not even when she had been younger. Lulu had come to realize that the subject he talked about most the his Blitz ball team The Aurochs, she never really minded his mindless chatter about the game though for some reason it made her think of when they were younger and Wakka was always practicing with them. He had only been a player now but he had eventually ended up being the captain of the team. They often tried to practice every day but with how many people were around and enjoying the beach now a days it was hard to get away from all of that and actually practice.

Speaking of Wakka here he came, she could only tell this because of the shuffling of his feet. He normally didn't pick them up and that made it a lot easier to tell when he was coming and it also made for less surprises. Lulu didn't really like surprises all that much and Wakka knew that so he tried to avoid them unless he knew they were surprises that wouldn't get him killed. Lulu was a very lethal person with her Black Magic, but that was all part of being a Black Mage. What worried Wakka was the fact that when anyone snuck up behind her it was generally the death of who ever did it okay maybe it wasn't quite that bad but they certainly got electrocuted.

"Hey Lu," he gave her a huge smile which Lulu returned with a smaller smile and a slight nod of her head.

They both fell into a comfortable silence and Lulu was quite happy with that. The last couple days they had sat up here Wakka had non-stopped talked but she understood that he was just as frustrated as her. The silence didn't last as long as she had hoped it would because soon Wakka's tummy growled, he gave Lulu a nervous look when as she raised her eyebrows and looked at him. She figured he would be hungry about now; usually they would be in the village by now making some form of food. They had gotten into a habit of eating together for lunch and supper, she didn't even know how that even began but it had and she knew that it was going to stay that way.

She stood up slowly from her spot and turned around ready to leave, she was hungry anyways. She turned to Wakka who was still sitting there looking a little disappointed with himself like it was a crime to be hungry.

"Are you coming Wakka?"

"Yea, I'm coming," he got up and hurried after the black mage.

It didn't take them long to get to Besaid Village, in the past it would have taken several battles against fiends, but now that Sin was gone they didn't have to worry about it because it seemed like all of the fiends had disappeared. Of course there was the occasional one but Lulu would have been shocked had the attacks stopped completely.

"So Lu, what are we eating today?" he gave her a big smile hoping to get a good answer.

Nothing Lulu cooked was ever bad because he loved all of it, he would swear that she could make dirt taste good. Then again, he was Wakka one of the famous bottomless pits in the group. He wasn't the biggest one though; Rikku seemed to be the one who could down the most food out of the bunch, even Tidus couldn't eat as much as she could.

"I don't know, maybe something simple like sandwiches," she suggested waiting for his approval.

"Sounds good," he grinned.

Wakka's response didn't shock her, he always seem to agree with everything she said when it came to food. With a small huff she walked across the village trying to avoid everyone, it was a little hard not to notice Lulu though, she always had her signature black dress that dragged on the ground, the front part of the skirt consisted of one-hundred and seven belts intertwined while the rest of it was made out of regular material, her sleeves were way long and extended past her arms covering her hands and hiding them from view. Her hair was pulled up in its usual style, it was a strange style really and Wakka would insist that it probably wouldn't be found anywhere else in the whole mass of Spira. Her hair had four medium sized braids pulled back with the rest of the loose hair, the loose hair wrapped around the braids that came out the middle of the bun and fell down to the middle of her back. Her bangs as usual were out the one side of her face hidden where as the other side was revealed and had a few bangs to that side. It was definitely and odd style and nobody in the village missed her when she walked in, she almost wondered if it would have been better for her to change her style completely.

"Wakka, I thought you were going to practice with the Auroch's today," Lulu was a little curious why he wasn't on the beach.

"I was but then I heard that a whole new bunch of tourists were coming through and the thought of practicing with all them around..." he trailed off rubbing the back of his head.

Lulu had always found this action made him look a little bashful but it was just how Wakka was and always had been. She hadn't exactly expected him to find her up here but he always seemed to know her better then anyone else did. Perhaps that was why she had always been real close to him even when she had been dating his younger brother Chappu.

"I heard that as well, I hope it ends soon," she sounded as irritated as usual.

Wakka just gave her his usual huge smile that she didn't return. Lulu never really smiled that much and truthfully Wakka preferred it that way. It was how she had always been especially after Chappu died; after that incident she just hadn't been the same.

"Hey, Lu..."

"Yes, Wakka?" she looked up at him.

"I was wondering… ah… nevermind it's nothing," she stopped for a moment and watched her continue walking on ahead.

Lulu continued walking for a bit she wasn't certain what Wakka wanted but she didn't want to push him to answer. Especially since he didn't press her when she didn't want to answer something… well at least he normally didn't. With a small sigh she stopped and turned around to see why Wakka wasn't following and she found him staring after her with a blank look on his face.

"Wakka, are you coming?" her one visible eyebrow raised slightly when she asked this.

"Yes, Lu I'm coming."

Lulu just nodded and continued her way down the path she wasn't going to wait for him any longer especially since he could easily catch up to her. Wakka had always been taller then her even when they had been little and now that they were older he was even taller. Lulu only stood to about his chest and always had to look up at him. Wakka watched her from behind he was trailing a little bit behind her today uncertain if he wanted to walk right next to her. It wasn't like she was going to yell at him... but then again Lulu did like her space. He just smiled and watched her long braids trail behind her it was something he had done on the pilgrimage too, her long raven hair had always fascinated him and he had even learned to braid it for her when she had become sick once. He had unbraided her hair and then rebraided it for her even though she could have done it herself.

Things had always been this way between them even when they were little, she may scold him quite a bit but he knew that she cared for him and that was all that mattered to him. They had been friends for a long time longer then he could remember. Everything was going to be fine just as long as they stook together, they were the only gaurdians who had stayed together since the Eternal Calm had begun. Yuna and Rikku were off sphere hunting, Khimari was leading the Ronso, Tidus had faded away, and Auron had finally been sent so he was on the Farplane where he belonged. Wakka and Lulu were the only two who had really stayed on Besaid Island but that was probably a good thing.

Lulu was glad when the reached the Village, she wasn't quite sure why but something felt a little off to her. Perhaps it was just the fact that more tourists were on the Island again, that was more irritating then anything else so it was probably nothing. Yes, nothing was a very good way to put it. With a small frown she walked towards her hut with Wakka following close behind. She always cooked him food because well... Wakka couldn't cook to save his life that and Lulu just so happened to be able to

"Lady Lulu! Sir Wakka!"

Both Lulu and Wakka jumped and turned to see who on earth had called out there names only to find a small group of tourists practically running towards them. It wasn't long and they were surrounded by the group. It didn't really surprise Lulu that this had happened since no one seemed to mind invading her personal space but she was definitely irritated all she wanted was back in her hut where she was safe.

"Umm… Excuse us," and with that Wakka pushed his way through the crowd dragging Lulu behind him.

After escaping they made their way quickly to her hut and locked themselves inside. She was still a little irritated, but she was glad they were able to get away. Wakka watched Lulu as she headed into the kitchen normally he would have followed her in there, but he had a feeling that today wasn't a good day and it would probably be best just to sit down at the table it didn't take long to make sandwiches anyways. Wakka was definitely correct about that it hadn't taken her long to make a couple sandwiches but then again she had always been really quick and efficient at making them.

"Here you go Wakka," she handed him a plate and then took her usual spot at the table.

It was a silent meal and it wasn't long and they were both done and had cleaned their plates and put them away. When they were done though they had both sat down on the small couch like thing Lulu had, it was still pretty quiet but Wakka finally couldn't stand it anymore and decided to break the silence.

"Lu, do you believe Yuna will come to visit soon?"

"Perhaps," she answered simply.

Wakka decided that he would leave that topic alone, or better yet not talk at all. Lulu didn't seem to be in a talking mood, but that wasn't anything new she never really talked much to begin with. It was then he got an idea with a smirk he slowly stood up and walked over to her, she didn't really react to much of it because it was something he normally did. It was then he smirked and he picked her up and began tickling her. At first she didn't laugh much until he really started getting her sides and then she was unable to stop.

Lulu had never had someone do this ever not even when she was little but she knew that Wakka was just trying to make her happier and also trying to get her to relax a bit. Wakka laughed along with her and he picked her up and walked into her room throwing Lulu on the bed and she screamed slightly in shock, it was a noise he had only heard once before this time. He wasn't tickling her anymore but both of them were laughing ridiculously it had been forever since they had done anything like this. It seemed like hours before either of them had been able to stop laughing and actually breathe even though it was only a few minutes.

Lulu rolled onto her stomach looking at Wakka who was only a couple feet away, they were on her bed both tired from all the laughing but they were content for the first time in several long months. Wakka grinned and sitting up he pulled her towards him where she actually snuggled into his embrace, she had never allowed him to do this before and he knew within that moment that he loved her more then he had ever thought he would.

He loved everything about Lulu, her looks, her dress, her grumpiness, her happiness, her smiles, laughter, and even her scolding, he even loved the way she carried her moogle everywhere she went. Even though it was a focal point for her magic to make it stronger she still looked a little silly carrying around a doll like that it was a good thing that she carried it everywhere though because without it they would have been in some deep trouble in the past.

"I love you Lu," he smiled hugging her even closer.

He wasn't expecting any response from her and yet he was surprised as she looked up at him her bangs falling away from her crimson eyes.

"I love you too Wakka," she smiled at him.

Wakka would have to say that this wasn't the biggest surprise though because she seized his lips at the moment kissing him. It was a rather short kiss, but both of them were smiling when it was done. Finally what had needed to be said was said there was no other way to put it. They stayed liked this for quite some time until Lulu actually managed to fall asleep snuggled in his arms. Wakka knew that from now on things would be different but he knew that no matter what things would work out as long as they were together.

* * *

Well... there is my first chapter. I'm not certain if I will continue but I will think on it. Sorry if I had a ton of mistakes I don't have spell check on this computer. In any case hope you enjoyed.

-Nish


End file.
